History is Repeated
by prettylittleauthor
Summary: [Based on the last chapter in "Wanted" (PLL Book 8)] After an arrest and jail time for a crime she didn't commit, Shanelle's life is at an all time low. When a new student, Laura St. DeLions, befriends her, Shanelle is so happy to have a new BFF she doesn't realize Laura's true motives. But Shanelle should know that those who forget history are bound to repeat it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's been a long time since I posted anything. I recently deleted "Beautiful" (sorry to those of you who were patiently awaiting the next chapter) because I was not happy about where it was going. So, I decided to start a new story... It's called "History is Repeated" and it's based on the last chapter of Wanted (PLL book 8). Remember when it said that Ali had transferred to a new school? Well, this is about her new life. I hope to update frequently, and I hope you like it! Comments are appreciated! So, now that you have read that boring paragraph (Again... sorry lol), enjoy "History is Repeated."**

I sat at a desk in the back of the classroom, reading the latest issue of Vogue once again and painting my nails Chanel Jade. The outfit the perfect blonde model was wearing was gorgeous, but her body looked so airbrushed it took away from the photo. I sighed as I flipped the page, making sure I didn't smudge my nails. "Oh yay," I muttered. "Another ad for watches."

When I was a freshman, I never thought my senior year would start out so uneventful, but it did. I pictured stepping out of my black Escalade, with my four best friends in the back seat, soaking in my glory. Instead, I drove to school by myself in my black Escalade, listening to sports radio.

In my freshman through almost the end of my junior year, I was "queen bee." I had guys falling at my feet; I could manipulate anyone at any time; I had four best friends who worshipped the ground I stood on. Basically, my life was perfect.

Now, here I am, sitting alone looking like some freak. All because of something I didn't do.

I looked up from my magazine and looked at the entrance to the classroom just as my four ex-best friends walked in. Sophie looked gorgeous as usual with her almond-brown hair straightened to hip and a beige sweater dress. Mandi had dyed her hair blonde, obviously to suit her airhead personality, and wore a black pencil skirt with a ruffled pink blouse. Grace's blonde hair was up in a high bun, and she wore a dark blue sweater with black leggings.

And last but certainly not least their new leader, Roxy. Roxy's chest-length black hair was straightened, and she wore red lipstick. Her smile said, "I know you're jealous" as she laughed at something Sophie had said. She wore a black sweater with white jeans and black stilettos.

I closed my eyes, and mentally pictured myself with them. I had a brand new blue-sequined tank top with a black blazer. No one could pull that off in autumn, but I could without a doubt. I smiled at them my signature "do as I say" smile, and they smiled back their "whatever you say, Shanelle" smiles.

I opened my eyes and realized that the four of them were glaring at me from across the room. Roxy locked eyes with me and mouthed. "You got what you deserved."

It's hard to believe that I was best friends with them less than six months ago.

I looked away from them, ashamed and embarrassed. Why would they do this to me? I invented them! If it wasn't for me, they would still be low-life losers with no friends. When I get my life back, I'm taking them down.

I went back to my magazine, flipping the pages hastily. It wasn't long though, until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of my senior year aka the worst year of my life.

Just as the bell rang, a blonde girl with blue eyes and a heart-shaped face walked in the room. She was gorgeous, way more gorgeous than I was! She wore skinny jeans and a dark blue sweater, which made her eyes more noticeable. Why did she look so familiar? Did she go here last year?

The ancient English teacher walked over to the girl and touched her arm. "Class, this is Laura St. DeLions. She's a new student this year, and I expect each one of you to give her a warm 'Panthers' welcome." Yup, she just infused our school mascot into the conversation. Feels just like elementary school all over again.

Laura smiled as the teacher looked her in the eyes. "Go sit wherever you like."

Laura, along with her Chanel tote bag, sat next to me on my left and grinned at me.

I smiled back a happy smile, a first for me in a while.

The teacher started rambling on and on about a stupid book report we had to do this week. I mean, didn't she understand that we JUST started school, like ten minutes ago?

"Psssst." Laura whispered. I looked at her, confused. She pointed to a piece of notebook paper under my desk, and I picked it up.

I unfolded the paper, revealing a note. I thought about the last time I had been passed a note; it certainly had been a while. I pushed the useless thought to the back of my mind, and read Laura's perfect handwriting.

**Hey, I know I don't know you, but could you show me around school today? It's huge, and I KNOW I'll get lost. xx**

I took a blue pen out of my Coach backpack, and wrote back:

**I'd love to. I'll show you around right after class since I have study hall.**

I folded the paper back to its original state, and slid it under her desk, almost to her beige boots.

Laura nonchalantly picked up the piece of paper, and unfolded it again. She read the note and looked at me, and smiled. Laura scribbled another note onto the paper, and folded it again. She kicked it under my desk, and my red leather boots stopped it.

I picked up the note and unfolded it yet again.

**Perfect. I'm sorry I didn't ask before, but what is your name?**

I wrote back:

**Shanelle.**

I refolded the note and slid it back under the desk.

Maybe senior year wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Yes, I am aware that this is not completely true to the last chapter of wanted, but I edited it so that it could fit the story line. I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be VERY eventful. Until then, enjoy chapter two! **

The bell rang, and I stood up from the desk just as Laura did. I put on my backpack and looked at Laura. She was absolutely flawless; way cooler than my old friends.

"You can stop staring." Laura smirked.

I slipped out of my trance, and entered reality. "Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night." I fibbed. I _so_ did not want to give off a stalkerish first impression.

"Me either." Laura agreed.

We walked out of the classroom together and we made a quick right for some reason. "What's your next class?"

"Study hall." Laura replied. "Just like you."

"Okay, awesome." I said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." Laura giggled. "This place looks really intimidating."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it, trust me." I told her. "I'll show you the cafeteria first."

We started walking down multiple hallways. "So how long have you lived here?" Laura asked.

"I've lived in Mable my whole life." I replied. "Well, actually from what I can remember. I was born in Ireland, and moved here when I was three."

"Oh that's so cool." Laura said, seeming interested in my life. "Are your parents from there?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "They are actually reporters from New York who were both sent to Ireland to cover some war or something. How long have you been here and what brings you to Mable?"

Laura froze for a split second and quickly regained her composure. "Um well I moved here in March to live with my aunt and uncle. I was having a private tutor for a while, but when summer break ended, they decided to send me here. Do you like it at Mable High?"

"It's okay." I said honestly. "It's definitely not my favorite place in the world."

"Where would that be?" Laura asked.

"The Mable Township Mall or the Mable Health and Fitness Gym ." I laughed. "What about you?"

"Same!" Laura grinned. "I just started going to the gym. I got hooked over the summer and I try to go twice a week."

"I love it. It's good just to let out all that extra energy and frustration, y'know?" I said. Over the summer, I spent a lot of time in prison gym, and trust me; I had a ton of extra energy and frustration. Now that I'm back to my original gym, it feels like I'm at home again and I'm way more content.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Laura mumbled, obviously not wanting me to hear her statement.

I quickly changed the subject. "So, do you have any siblings?"

Laura was silent for a moment. "Uh, yeah. I have a younger sister and an older brother. He's off at college somewhere and my younger sister still lives with my parents."

"Do you miss them at all?" I asked. I know if I had brothers or sisters who didn't live with me, I'm sure I would miss them.

"Not at all." Laura shook her head. "They screwed me over."

"I'm sorry." I didn't really have anything to say to that.

"It's not your fault." Laura told me. "It's partially mine, but I guess I'll survive. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope." I replied.

"You are really lucky!" Laura emphasized.

"Sometimes." I shrugged. "My parents couldn't care less about me, so I wish I had a sibling to hang out with at home."

"Why is that?" Laura questioned.

"I'm not the best student and I lie to both of them a lot." I confessed. But that wasn't all… and she didn't have to know that.

"That's what I went through with my parents." Laura rolled her eyes. "They sent me to live here because they 'couldn't handle me anymore'." Laura air-quoted.

We had finally reached the cafeteria and sat down at one of the empty lunch tables. "So this is the cafeteria; where our student population stuffs their faces with high calorie snacks."

"Nice." Laura laughed. "At my old school, they were really stuck up. You wouldn't be caught dead with anything but a Diet Coke or a coffee. No food or you were forever deemed a loser."

"That sucks." I said.

"Tell me about it." Laura looked at me.

"What's your schedule?" I asked.

Laura opened her tote bag and pulled out her schedule. She handed it to me and I looked at it. She was taking almost all AP classes; this girl must be smart.

"We don't have any other classes together." I frowned. "Or lunch either."

"Bummer." Laura agreed. "I guess we'll have to hang out after school then."

"Definitely!" I smiled.

We sat there until the bell rang just talking about random things. She didn't really have any friends back home and was happy to be out of her hometown.

Sometimes, I just wish I could do just that: pack up and leave this town. Just run away. Never see anyone in this town ever again; it's not like I had any reason to stay. But then again, maybe I did.

As I watched Laura walk to her next class, hopelessly carefree, I realized something.

Maybe Laura came into my life for a reason. Maybe she's here to save me from myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! Hope you enjoy chapter three. Comment please! **

I pulled my Escalade into the four car garage right next to my mother's black BMW and turned off the car. Today had just been too long… I couldn't believe the audacity of some teachers to assign homework on the first night. So uncool.

I got out of the car with my backpack and went into the house through the garage, immediately entering the laundry room. I walked through the next door, which lead to the massive kitchen. I heard a typing noise from a few rooms over, but it was just my mother in her office, working from home.

You know how they say absence makes the heart grow fonder? That's not the case with my parents whatsoever. Since I am an only child and my parents had quite a bit of money, my parents gave me everything I ever wanted and more. But when I got convicted and sent to jail, they never visited or wrote to me once. Some parents, eh? When I was released from jail, my mom picked me up and didn't talk to me the whole car ride home.

Basically, since I have been out of prison for a month now, my parents have given up on me.

I climbed up the stairs and went to my room. I locked the door and threw my backpack on my bed, forgetting about my homework already. I looked around my room. Why did I have the feeling I was forgetting something?

I suddenly remembered: Sarah's birthday was in two days.

Sarah was my best friend in prison. We stood up for each other, and we had so much in common. She was in jail for stealing a car in order to get to a party, which I could relate to because that's what I got arrested for: stealing a car and damaging property. Even though it wasn't me, I still got arrested.

I made my way over to the computer desk, took a piece of paper from the printer, and grabbed a pen. I immediately started writing:

_Hey Sarah!_

_Happy birthday! I can't believe it's been a month since I last saw you… so little has happened that it's unbelievable. My parents have decided to completely not talk to me. I got my phone, my car, and all my credit cards back, but they will not even look at me. I feel like this home is actually the prison. I saw Roxy, Mandi, Grace, and Sophie today. They all looked flawless, and Roxy, of course, told me I deserved everything that had happened. You and I both know that it isn't true; I wasn't driving that night. Mandi, Grace, and Sophie just follow Roxy around like she's a celebrity and they worship the ground she stands on. It just makes me so frustrated! Days like these I miss you so much. I feel like you're the only one who understands me. Anyways, to end on a good note, a new girl showed up today. Her name is Laura and I showed her around school today. She is super nice, and she has no idea about my history, which is just as well. I don't want her to think I'm this psychopath who steals things._

_Have to go, but love and miss you tons. I'll try to come visit soon!_

_Xoxo-Shanelle_

I ran downstairs in an attempt to find an envelope. I looked in the kitchen, the living room, my dad's office, the den…

There was only one more place: my mom's office.

I really did not want to talk to my mom. I seriously don't like her at all. It's hard to believe the pre-prison mom and the post-prison mom are the same people. I have seriously lost all respect for her.

I tiptoed to my mom's office down the hall, and knocked on the door even though it was open.

My mother looked up from her computer and looked at me, expressionless. She was still dressed in her work attire, and her chocolate-brown hair was up in a bun.

"Do you have an envelope I could have?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

She nodded and opened a drawer to her left, and pulled out an envelope with a stamp already on it.

She handed me the envelope. "Thanks." I mumbled as I walked to the kitchen.

I took a pen out from one of the kitchen drawers and addressed the envelope to Sarah at the county women's jail.

I walked out the front door, and walked down the seemingly-endless driveway. When my parents bought this house, they bought it specifically because of the driveway.

I remember when we moved in to the house when I was twelve and I asked my parents why they had bought this house when there were much nicer ones for sale. My dad turned to me and said, "You can buy paint, flooring, furniture, and basically everything else for a house. But you can never buy extra driveway."

I smiled at the memory, walked through the gate, and put the letter in the mailbox. Across the street, I saw Roxy's white Mercedes convertible. She was across the street visiting her boyfriend, Tyler.

I rolled my eyes. "She's so stupid." I muttered to myself. Even though she and Tyler had been together since way before the accident, Tyler had so many girls over at his house. A new one every two weeks.

It's not like Roxy knows though… and it wasn't like I was going to tell her. She owed me way too much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Please keep reading and reviewing because I LOVE hearing your feedback! Also, I am looking for a cover for the story. If anyone would like to make a cover for History is Repeated, PM me. I would SO appreciate it since I cannot make a cover to save my life! Anyways, enjoy Chapter 4, and so sorry for not updating sooner!**

On Thursday, like any other normal day this week, I was showing Laura around campus. Today, I was showing her the back building that was abandoned a long time ago.

"What is this?" Laura asked. It was an appropriate question since it was way out past the soccer fields. It was kind of in the middle of nowhere actually. The paint was a washed-out light blue, and there were wooden boards covering the windows. Basically, it was really rundown.

"This is the original building of Mable Township High School." I said, extending my arms like one of those "Price is Right" models.

"Really?" Laura asked. "So why haven't they tore it down?"

"A couple of wacko citizens thought it was a piece of history, but in reality it's just a waste of space." I commented.

"Have you ever been inside?" Laura seemed really interested in the building.

"Never." I replied. "My friends and I used to hang out behind the building and skip class, but we never went inside." Memories of my friends and I hanging out back there flashed through my mind. Sipping Starbucks Frappachinos; listening to the newest music; gossiping about everyone in our grade.

"We should totally check it out!" Laura remarked.

"Are you crazy?" I laughed. She could not be serious!

"Maybe." Laura smirked. "But don't you think it would be cool to see inside of it?"

"Well, yeah." I admitted. "But—"

"But, nothing." Laura grabbed my arm and pulled me to the building. "C'mon Shanelle, nothing bad will happen."

We went up to the door, and obviously couldn't enter because it was boarded. "Oh well, maybe next time." I said, faking my sadness.

"Oh hell no, little Miss Scaredy Pants." Laura pulled me by the arm once again, but this time to the other side of the building in front of a boarded up window. The piece of wood was almost completely unhinged from the window. "Help me pull this thing off."

I reluctantly agreed and together we pulled the sheet of wood off the window, and placed it on the side of the building. In front of us was just the glass of the window.

"Give me your shoe." Laura commanded.

"Um, why?" I asked. I was not giving her my new black heels. Did she know how long it took for me to find these in my size?

"Just give me the shoe." She started to sound a little tense.

"No way." I stood my ground and crossed my arms.

"Fine." Laura said bitterly. "I guess I'll have to do it myself."

Laura took off her right, brown ankle boot and threw it through the window. There was a loud shatter, and a hole appeared in the window. Laura reached into the window and unlocked the lock from the inside. She then lifted the window and went into the small, vacant room.

"Are you coming?" Laura smiled.

I smiled back and climbed in to the small room. It must have been a classroom because there was a chalkboard against the front wall. Other than the chalkboard, the room was empty.

"This is _so_ cool." Laura enthused. "Perfect spot for just hiding out."

"I'd say." I said sarcastically.

Laura walked around the room and found a supply closet towards the back. She opened it, and, surprisingly, there were stacks and stacks of old chairs. "Do you want to sit down and just chill for a little bit?"

"Sure." I walked over to the supply closet, and we each pulled out one chair and set them down in the middle of the room.

We both sat down. "This is awesome, Laura. I'm glad we came in here."

"I hate to—wait… I love to say 'I told you so'." Laura giggled. "So you and your friends don't hang out here anymore?"

"Well they might, but I don't." I admitted. "We don't talk anymore."

"Why is that?" Laura seemed really surprised. "You are an awesome friend. I can't begin to tell you how much you have helped me here already!"

"Let's just say one of them made a mistake, I covered for them, and I got in trouble." I said, secretly hoping that I would be able to not explain any further.

"Um, sorry Shanelle, but I need more than that." Laura said bluntly.

I sighed. "You really want to know?"

"Um, duh." She replied.

I took a deep breath and told her everything…

"_Shanelle!" Roxy exclaimed. "Come here!"_

_I was at mine and Roxy's annual Valentine's Day party at Roxy's house. We had spent hours and hours planning this day, and it was finally here. We had invited forty people here, but it looked like we had a lot of party crashers._

_I walked over to Roxy. "Hey, what's up?"_

_Roxy held up a pair of keys and slurred. "Wanna go for a drive?"_

"_Whose keys are those?" I asked. They were not mine AND definitely not Roxy's._

"_This hot college guy's, and it's the new Mercedes sports car! Just like the one you've always wanted. I told him I'd make out with him if I got to go for a test drive." Roxy squealed._

"_Wait, this is our party… We can't just leave." I replied._

"_Don't worry!" Roxy started stumbling to the front door. "Mandi is in charge, and she's sober."_

_I sighed. Roxy was always adventurous when she was drunk. "Fine, but we can't be gone too long; twenty minutes tops."_

"_Okay whatevs." Roxy quickly brushed off my comment._

_We walked outside and noticed that there were a ton of cars in her huge driveway. She pressed the unlock button on the clicker, and a black Mercedes lit up. We ran to it and got into the car. Roxy started the car, and before we knew it, we were on the open road._

"_I love this!" I screamed and threw my arms in the air. The wind was running through my hair, and we were driving through random neighborhoods. An old Rihanna song was blasting through the speakers, and we were both singing at the top of our lungs._

_Everything was going fine until we reached one of the most expensive neighborhoods in Mable. There was a deer in the middle of the road, typical for Mable. But what wasn't typical was that this wasn't our car, and if we hit the deer, the car would be seriously damaged._

"_Roxy!" I yelled. "Turn!"_

"_Shit." Roxy murmured. She swerved to avoid the deer, and ended up hitting a car that was parked outside a house. And it wasn't just any house: it was the Mayor's. And it wasn't just any car: it was the Mayor's Maserati._

"_Oh my god." I ran out of the car, and ran to the car we had just hit. The back bumper was completely off and the whole front of the Mercedes was damaged severely._

_Almost in seconds, we heard sirens._

"_Shanelle, please please please cover for me." Roxy begged. "I don't want to go to jail!"_

"_I don't want to either!" I exclaimed._

"_Shanelle, please." Roxy continued. "You haven't been drinking, and you'll get lesser charges. I'll owe you forever."_

"_No!" I stood my ground._

"_Nelly, please!" At this point, Roxy was on her knees, begging me to lie for her. "You will get off I know it. You haven't been drinking. Besides, you have no criminal record. I never told you this, but I'm on probation for theft. I will automatically be sent to jail."_

_My jaw dropped; Roxy was on probation?! Why would she not tell me? I told her everything!_

_Before I could even process it, the police arrived. A bald man in his forties walked up to us._

"_What happened here girls?" The officer asked, surveying the damage._

"_Um I-." Roxy began._

"_I was driving, and saw a deer. I swerved to avoid it, and hit another car." I replied._

"_Huh." The man sighed. "I'm afraid you will both have to come down to the station and answer a few questions."_

_We did as we were told, and were at the station in about five minutes. Apparently, police were still at the scene._

"So what happened then?" Laura asked.

"Roxy and I both lied to the cops." I shrugged. "I got charged with damage of property originally, but then, apparently, they guy who owned the car never gave permission to Roxy to take the keys, so she stole them from him when he wasn't paying attention. He couldn't identify who stole the keys because he was so drunk, so I could easily say that I had done it. So then, I was also charged with grand theft. Because of my parent's money and a clean record, I was only sentenced to six months in a state prison for young women with my plea deal. When I tried to talk to Roxy, she simply ignored me, and told my other friends that I was a crazy criminal who was not a good influence."

"Woah that's crazy!" Laura seemed in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that for her, and all she did was drop you."

"Yup." I nodded.

"Did you ever get back at her?" Laura asked.

"No. I wish." I sighed. "She deserves to be taken down."

We were both silent for a moment until a lightbulb went off in Laura's head.

"We need to make her life miserable." Laura proposed. "A series of pranks that would make her want to be sent to jail."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked. My friends and I were popular, sure, but we were never really mean to others. Of course we would tease nerdy kids and ugly girls in our grade, but we would never set up elaborate pranks.

"I have a few ideas." Laura evilly smiled.

I didn't know what she had in mind, but I knew, I just knew, that Roxy was going down once and for all.

**Oh what are Laura and Shanelle going to do? The next few chapters will definitely be interesting! Also, did any of you read "Ali's Pretty Little Lies?" OMG best book ever! If you haven't read it, you must! I can't say anymore because I don't want to give away the ending, but it explained a lot! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delay, but here is chapter five!**

_Ding Dong!_ I ran down the staircase to the front door. Today was Saturday, and Laura was coming over to plan pranks for Roxy.

I looked through the bay window that looked onto the porch and saw Laura facing the door, wearing jeans and a white and gold striped sweater.

I opened the door and smiled. "Hey! C'mon in."

I moved out of the doorway, and Laura walked into the house. "Some house you have here. I like that driveway." She winked.

We both giggled. Yes, I did tell her the driveway story. I tell everyone.

We went upstairs and into the den. This was the room that only I really used since my parents worked all the time. There was a brown leather couch, a flat-screen TV, and multiple game consoles and DVD players.

We both sat down on the couch, and faced each other. "So, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I have ideas…" Laura started. "But, I don't really know her, so tell me about her."

"Okay." I nodded. "Her name is Roxy Kyleson, and she's a seventeen year old senior at Mable Township High School. She has three best friends, who used to be my best friends also. There's Mandi, who is the stupidest human being on the planet, and so gullible it's frightening. There's Grace, who is a star lacrosse player, and super smart. And then there's Sophie, who has the richest parents in town and was only really in our group of friends so she could pay for our parties. Roxy also has a boyfriend named Tyler, who lives in the mega-mansion across the street. They have been together for about two years. She takes the relationship super seriously, but he doesn't. He has a new girl over every week. And then there are her parents-."

"Wait, her boyfriend is cheating on her?" Laura asked.

"Um, yeah." I replied. "I talked to him right when I got back from prison, so he could catch me up on things. He said everyone thought I was super weird since I was in jail, and they didn't want to be associated with me. But then, he let it slip, that he has multiple girlfriends."

"So you see him daily?" Laura interrogated.

"Yup." I nodded. "Every time I pull out of the driveway, or drive in, I see him or his car."

"Hmmmm." Laura closed her eyes and was suddenly silent. Her mouth would open occasionally, as if she was about to say something, but it would always quickly close.

After about five minutes of this, I was growing really impatient. I decided to check Twitter and scroll through my feed.

"Shanelle?" My screen was now blocked by a manicured hand. "I have an idea."

I locked my iPhone and tossed it behind me. "What's the verdict?"

"Her car." Laura stated.

"What about her car?" I asked.

"She really damaged that guy's car." Laura said, stating the obvious. "And well I bet that she has some nice car that her daddy paid for and blah blah blah."

"You should be in Vegas." I replied. She was dead on.

"So what type of car does she have?" Laura continued.

"White Mercedes convertible." I replied. "She got it for her seventeenth birthday and it's like her baby. I have never seen someone love their car so much."

"Perfect." Laura deviously smiled.

….

"Are we ready?" Laura whispered as we ducked behind a Mable Township work van.

"As I'll ever be." I replied. It was after school on Monday afternoon, and Laura and I were ready to destroy Roxy's car. Laura had bribed some baseball players for the bats, and here we were, with two decent sized bats. Roxy was at lacrosse practice with Grace on the other side of campus, so we didn't have to worry about her. All we had to do was move fast.

Laura started ran to Roxy's car, which was only a few spaces away. Luckily, she parked her car away from security cameras and away from the building. That was the only reason we could actually get away with this.

Laura raised the brown, wooden bat. "I'll do the hood and trunk area while you do the lights."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths, and silently prayed that we wouldn't get caught. I guess that's what you would expect from a first-time criminal.

I raised the bat over my head, about to smash the headlights, but I suddenly stopped. Roxy was my closest friend for years. I told her everything. We did everything together. We truly cared about each other. I backed away from the car, and stared at the white Mercedes. I had been in this car millions of times, although she would never let me drive it. We would go to the mall, sneak into clubs, hang out at the country club…

And then her face flashed into my mind. _"You got what you deserved."_

My emotions quickly did a 180, and I hurled the bat at the front-left headlight.

Instantly, the alarm started to go off.

"Hurry and do all the damage you can!" Laura whisper-screamed.

I smashed in both headlights and Laura dented the trunk and the hood. After about thirty more seconds of damage, we ran back to the work van and waited for Roxy to come back to her car.

Minutes seemed like hours as we waited and waited… Thankfully, the alarm had shut off within ten minutes or my head would've exploded.

"What time is it?" I impatiently asked.

"It doesn't matter." Laura rolled her eyes. "Just be patient; her reaction will be well worth it."

Sure enough, just as the last word came out of Laura's mouth, we heard Roxy and Grace.

"So I can't wait for the game tomorrow." Roxy bragged. "I can't wait to finally start! How awesome is it that I get to start off the game during my first game?"

"It's splendid…" Grace said bitterly.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Roxy asked, attitude showing.

"You replaced me as a starter, Roxy!" Grace replied. "This was supposed to be my year to get recruited to play college, but no, you just had flirt with the coach and get on the team."

"It's not my fault I am so-." She cut herself off by shrieking at the top of her lungs. We looked through the window of the truck, and saw Roxy having a nervous breakdown.

"MY CAR!" She cried as she ran up to the damaged Mercedes. "MY CAR!"

Grace stood back, emotionless. "Why are you so worried about this stupid car? It's not like your parents can't afford to buy you a new one…"

"They can't, Grace!" Roxy sobbed. "This was my last car from them! And this was my dream car!"

"Are you broke?" Grace asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, but yes." Roxy collapsed to the asphalt. "What am I going to do?"

I stood back and watched this unfold for about another five minutes, and it actually made me feel bad for Roxy. I didn't know her parents were almost bankrupt. Guilt immediately washed over me.

I looked at Laura, tears in my eyes. "What have we done?"

Laura looked at me and grabbed me by the arm, stealthily taking me away from the scene. We went behind the front office building and she stared at me. "Do you remember what she did to you? This is nothing compared to what you have been through!"

"But…" I stuttered.

"Shanelle, I promise you that this will work out, but until then we have to keep going through with this." Laura put her hand on my shoulder. "Trust me."

I looked at Laura and smiled, realizing everything Roxy had done to me. Roxy deserved every bad thing that happened to her, and Laura was here to help me ruin her life just like she ruined mine. Sometimes you just had to fight fire with fire.

"You've got a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my lovely readers! Thanks for all the reviews. I really do appreciate it! I'm still looking for a cover, so if you would like to make one, I would be ecstatic. Thanks for your patience and support. **

On Wednesday after school, I sat in a booth towards the back of Starbucks, waiting for Laura who was bringing our drinks. Today we were planning our next step in Operation: Ruin Roxy's Life. The car prank had been a success, with Roxy not even being able to drive it anymore due to the damage. For the past two days, she had been riding in Sophie's Land Rover, and making up the excuse that her car was "getting new paint."

Yeah, that and a new bumper, new headlights…

Laura approached the table, and sat down in front of me. "One Grande Caramel Frappachino Light add whipped cream."

I took the drink and took a long sip. "Perfect. What did you get?"

"Grande Vanilla Spice Frappachino light add whipped cream." Laura smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure right now." Laura said in between sips. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well I mean we have to think of something, y'know?" I replied. "We still have her friends, boyfriend, family…"

Laura giggled. "Shanelle… Shanelle… Shanelle…"

"What's so funny?" I asked seriously.

"Shanelle, we have to pace out our pranks." Laura remarked.

"Why?" I felt so stupid. I had absolutely no experience in this area.

"Don't you think it might be a little suspicious if all these bad things happen within a week of each other?" Laura questioned.

I thought about it for a minute. It wouldn't be the ideal situation to get everything done in a week. We need to spend more time planning the next phase instead of rushing.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

"Aren't I always?" Laura said sarcastically and we both laughed. "Now, let's go shopping for winter!"

"You read my mind." I grinned. We both stood up and walked out of the Starbucks, coffees in hand.

I know I had only known Laura for like a week, but it felt like she really cared about me.

It felt nice to be needed again.

…

The next morning, I sat impatiently in English class waiting for Laura. I checked my phone for the millionth time, but no new calls or texts. Where was she? She had seemed fine yesterday…

The tardy bell rang, signaling the beginning of first hour. Mrs. Thomas looked up from her Kindle, but continued to sit down.

"Hello class." Mrs. Thomas greeted.

No response.

"Glad to see you all are awake." Mrs. Thomas joked. "Today I will be assigning a partner's project."

Instantly, everyone turned to face their friends to silently confirm that they would be partners.

"Not so fast." She shook her head. "I will be picking the partners. You and your partner will do a presentation on any Shakespeare play and analyze five main points in the story. This will be due on Monday with no exceptions."

She took out the attendance list, and studied it. "Okay, the groups will be Ricky and Cheyenne, Kyle and Ryan, Mandi and Sophie, Roxy and Michelle, Shanelle and Grace-,"

Before I could say anything, Grace's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Grace." Mrs. Thomas answered.

"Can I possibly have another partner or maybe work by myself?" Grace asked, not even looking at me.

I'm really glad she wasn't because I was really hurt. As much I hated Roxy, I still liked the other three girls, Grace the most out of all of them. I respected her because even though Roxy and the others always gave me dirty looks or made rude comments, she refrained from all of that.

Was she the newest member of the "I Hate Shanelle" club?

"I'm sorry, but in life, there are times where you have to work with someone you don't really want to work with." Mrs. Thomas explained.

Grace raised her hand to respond, but Mrs. Thomas was already onto the next groups. I completely zoned out and put my head in my hands. I closed my eyes, and just hoped that this would get better.

Before I knew it, I heard someone sit down beside me. I looked up and saw Grace, emotionless and staring at me as if I was a mental case.

I awkwardly smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Grace flipped open her notebook and took a pen out of her pencil case. She then ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair, and pulled it up to a loose ponytail.

During the three years I was best friends with her, she was never this quiet or tense, even during lacrosse games/practices or when we made rude remarks about how little a social life she had.

We sat in silence for a few moments until she spoke. "What play are we going to do?"

"Um anything is fine with me." I replied. "I probably know the most about Macbeth or A Mid-Summer Night's Dream."

Just as we said that, Mrs. Thomas came up to us with a clipboard. "Hello, girls. Have you chosen a play?"

"A Mid-Summer Night's Dream." Grace said quickly.

"I'm sorry, but that one is already taken." Mrs. Thomas glanced down at her clipboard. "It seems the only two left are Romeo and Juliet and Julius Caesar."

I started to laugh, and I noticed Grace had begun to smile. In ninth grade drama class, we, as in Grace, Sophie, Mandi, Roxy, and I, had to act out a scene from a famous play, and we chose the party scene where Romeo and Juliet meet. I was Juliet, Roxy was Romeo, Mandi was the nurse, and Sophie and Grace were multiple characters throughout the scene. Needless to say, it turned disastrous. Mandi forgot her lines, and threw off the rest of us. Luckily, the teacher knew it wasn't all our fault and gave us a B minus.

"Romeo and Juliet it is then." I said between giggles.

Mrs. Thomas looked at us suspiciously and walked away.

I instantly looked at Grace. "I guess it's like old times."

Grace actually smiled at me. "I guess so. Let's get together at my house this Friday night."

Leave it to Grace to do a school project on a Friday night.

"Sounds perfect." I replied. We worked up to the bell, and decided on all our key points. I was lucky to have Grace as a partner since she was such a smart and hard-working person.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Grace." I waved.

"See you later, Shanelle." Grace replied. She then walked over to Roxy, Sophie, and Mandi. Roxy gave her a disapproving look from across the room. When she reached the group and everyone turned around, Roxy then looked at me with such hatred and such evil.

And if looks could kill, I would've been murdered on the spot.


	7. UPDATE

**Hello Everyone, **

**I'm sorry this is not a new chapter, but I really just wanted to tell you all something. This morning, I found a story very similar to mine that was just posted in the past few days (I am not going to post the title; you can find it for yourself). While I am all for creativity and making things your own, I feel that this is basically a copy of my story in just a different setting. I have been working very hard on this story over the past few months, and I finally know where I want to go with this story. I feel that this person has stolen my ideas and is basically copying my work. I found no other stories like mine on here previously, and I just am really upset over this whole situation. I promise to update more, but I just needed to tell you, my lovely readers, something that was seriously bothering me. You guys are truly amazing.**

**Thank you for your support xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**So… Now it's time for a new chapter. Enjoy Chapter 7.**

On Friday night, around seven, I was driving over to Grace's house. I was about halfway there when I got a call from Laura. I hit the "answer" button on the steering wheel and the call came over the car's speakers.

"Hey, Laura!" I said. "Where have you been?"

"Food poisoning." Laura replied. She sounded exhausted and definitely not like herself. "Sorry I haven't called you since we went shopping. What's up with you?"

"Well, I'm actually going over to Grace's house tonight." I laughed.

"Why? Don't you hate her?" Laura asked.

"This project for English class. She so did not want to be my partner at first, but she was forced to." I replied.

"This is perfect, Shanelle!" Laura exclaimed over the phone. Now she sounded like herself.

"Um, why?" I asked as I turned down Grace's street.

"You can find something to use against her." Laura explained.

"Laura, I hate to break to you, but Grace is such a goody-two shoes." I said. "She has never had alcohol, never done drugs, and always does the right thing. I highly doubt I could find something in her house that would be substantial."

"Just give it a shot." Laura continued. "You might find something you think you never would find."

"Okay I'll try. No guarantees though." I told her as I pulled into Grace's driveway. "I have to go since I just got here, but I'll keep you updated."

"Kay, bye." Laura hung up as I parked the Escalade near the garage. I then got out of the car with my purse, locking my car in the process. I slipped my phone in my back pocket and looked up at the familiar house.

Grace's house wasn't the biggest in the neighborhood, but it was a descent sized home. It had a three car garage, which housed Grace's Infinity SUV, her mother's BMW, and her father's Porsche. The house itself was a beige color, and featured a beautiful, glass front door. I walked up the sidewalk to the front door slowly since I was quite a bit early. I reached the door and rang the doorbell. I instantly saw Grace in track shorts and an old Britney Spears tour t-shirt from when we saw her in concert together years ago.

She opened the door with a smile. "Hey, Shanelle; come on in!"

I smiled back and walked into the familiar foyer, and was greeted by the smell of fresh flowers and cookies. See, Grace was such an athletic girl, but her parents weren't. Her mom was a chef and barely exercised. She was more of a homemaker; always making sure her house was the best on the block. Her dad was a high-profile attorney who never lifted a finger and was so busy he was almost never home.

"We're going to work up in the den." Grace told me as we started up the stairs. "I already have everything set up, and I hope you haven't had dinner because my mom made homemade pizza and it's upstairs."

"I didn't eat, so it sounds perfect." I replied just as we reached the top of the stairs. We walked into the den, and I realized it hadn't changed one bit. There was still the black leather couch, the huge flat screen TV, the ancient oak desk with Grace's iMac, and the high-top table with two bar stools. Everything was exactly the same, and it felt good to know that some things hadn't changed.

We walked over to the table and sat down. Grace had already poured me a glass of water and set up a plate with a slice of pizza. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do all of this."

"Oh it's not an issue." Grace replied as she took a bite of pizza. "I miss you, Shan."

"I miss you too." I took a bite of the veggie pizza, and instantly remembered why Grace's mom was a chef.

"Roxy has been such a bitch lately and freaking out over the stupidest things." Grace rolled her eyes. "I'm just so sick of her. You always balanced her out and made her herself. I have no idea why she ditched you that easily."

"Me neither." I took a sip of water. "Don't worry about it though. It's in the past, and it's not like she'll ever want to be friends with me ever again."

"I can't just forget about this, Shanelle. Do you know how much this has affected me?" She began to cry. And not just cry; she started to bawl. "I have just been so frustrated and angry and stressed over this whole situation. I can't sleep. I barely eat. This isn't how my senior year is supposed to be. And on top of it, Roxy took my spot on the lacrosse team, and my grades are slipping. I'm never going to get a scholarship now! My life is at an all-time low and there's nothing I can do about it."

I just sat there, eating my pizza in silence, listening to Grace rant on and on about lacrosse and school, none of which mattered to me. This girl had some serious issues. I never realized how much she had on her plate and how much she absolutely hated her life. Just listening to her talk about her classes and grades, it made me realize that school was her life. And her life was being ruined by Roxy and me avoiding each other. While I felt bad for her, there was absolutely nothing I could do since Roxy would never talk to me again in a million years for God knows what reason.

"I'm really sorry I just dumped all of this on you." Grace sniffled.

"It's okay, Grace." I replied. "You can never keep it bottled up inside of you forever."

"Yeah." Grace stood up from the table. "If you'll excuse me." She walked out of the room and I heard a door close.

I slipped out of the room and walked down the hall. I noticed her bedroom door was closed and I decided to leave her alone. I went into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"I could really use a drink right about now." I muttered to myself.

But I could always get a drink later… I guess it was time to try and look for something for Laura.

I opened the top drawer in her bathroom. It was filled with makeup and hair stuff. I shut the drawer and went to the next one. Tampons, deodorant, and face wash. I shut the drawer and went to the last one. It was filled with washcloths.

"I told you, Laura." I thought to myself. But, just as I was closing the drawer, I heard something rattle. I reopened the drawer, and removed the washcloths. Lying there were three pill bottles with labels on them: Xanax, Adderall, and Ambien.

I gasped; she was taking prescription pills for stress, ADHD, and sleep. Was that the reason for that mental breakdown a few minutes ago? Was she an addict?

I took out my iPhone and snapped a picture of the bottles with the labels facing up. I sent the picture to Laura saying:

**Look what I found in her bathroom.**

I hit send and sat there on the bathroom floor. Grace was a drug addict. How could this even happen?

I felt my phone buzz and saw it was a text from Laura.

**I told you so. Now we have dirt on her. Time to move on to phase two.**

I sat on the bathroom floor, conflicted. This girl had serious issues. I mean she was taking these strong prescriptions that I personally think no one should ever take together. On the other hand, this girl obviously needed help.

**What do you mean?**

I closed my eyes and took five deep breaths. I seriously had no idea what to do.

**I have a few ideas. We'll meet tomorrow. Is your house okay?**

I sighed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be best friends with them and never turn on them. Look at me; I was dropping down to their level.

**Yeah sure. I'm just not sold on this right now to be honest.**

I put the washcloths back to where they originally were, and my phone buzzed again.

**I promise you that this will work. You will be sold tomorrow.**

I typed back a quick message:

**I sure hope so.**

With that, I left the bathroom and wrote Grace a quick note with a piece of printer paper and a pen.

_Grace,_

_So sorry to leave early, but my mom wants me to leave due to some random family issue. I didn't want to bother you, so I decided to write you instead. Text me what I need to do for the project, and consider it done._

_Xo-Shanelle_

I put the note on my plate, and swiftly left the residence as fast as I could so I didn't have to do any explaining.


	9. Chapter 8

**Been so busy lately, so sorry for the slow updates. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. Very shocking!**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt really guilty about leaving Grace's house so abruptly. This girl had issues and I just left after she spilled everything to me. That's not a good friend at all, really.

I turned to my nightstand and grabbed my phone. I searched through my contacts until I reached Grace. I dialed the number, and it went straight to voicemail.

_Hey it's Grace! I'm not able to answer my phone, but what else is new? Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! BEEP._

"Hey, Grace it's Shanelle." My voice croaked. My morning voice was not attractive whatsoever. "Sorry I left last night. Maybe we could possibly get together today? Call me when you can, bye."

With that, I got out of bed and pulled my hair into a bun in an effort to look somewhat presentable to my perfect parents. I stumbled downstairs to the kitchen, where my father was sitting at the island on a barstool reading the paper. I walked over to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup of coffee. I then walked to the living room where a second copy of the paper was on the coffee table.

I opened the paper, seeing as I had nothing better to do. I skimmed through the headlines about murders, robberies, politics, and those dreadful Rosewood girls. Attention whores.

I moved onto the Local section and stared at the cover. There was a group of about eight elementary girls in aprons and holding trays of cookies for some charity.

And that's when the idea hit me: "I'm sorry" cookies.

In seventh grade, Roxy broke my cell phone by accidently dropping it in the pool. She felt really bad, so she made me cookies. Since then and up until we stopped being friends, when one person would screw up, they would bake cookies to make up for it. I know it sounds corny, but we were seventh graders; what do you expect?

I skipped to the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients when my father noticed what I was doing.

"What are you doing, Shanelle?" My father asked, sipping his coffee. My father talked to me more than my mother, but that didn't mean much since my mom had spoken three words in front of me since I've been home. I personally always liked my dad more than my mom. He was always easier to talk to about everything, and if I needed help with something, he was always there for me. Ever since I got back though, he has taken my mom's side, and basically ignores me all the time.

"Baking cookies for a friend." I replied.

My father turned around and looked at the clock behind him. "At eight thirty in the morning?"

"There's no time like the present." I joked.

My father rolled his eyes and went back to reading the paper.

It took about an hour until the cookies were done since I made them from scratch, but I knew Grace would love them, so it was well worth it.

I put the cookies in a Tupperware and ran upstairs to get ready for the day. I showered, put on some warm clothes, and did my makeup.

At around ten-thirty, me and the cookies were en route to Grace's house. I knew I probably should've called, but I figured I would just drop them off on the doorstep and text Grace that I had been by. As I was about to turn, an ambulance cut in front of me and turned onto her street.

"Great; stuck behind a freaking ambulance." I said to myself. I was stuck behind the ambulance with the sirens blaring so loud I thought I would go deaf.

One thing I noticed was that the ambulance was still in front of me after a while, which was weird because Grace's house was all the way at the end of the street. Not once did the ambulance turn or stop or anything.

But I then saw it stop… At Grace's house. Outside there was also a cop car, and multiple neighbors.

As I pulled up to the home, I parked in front of the house across the street. I hopped out of my car and ran over to the swarm of people surrounding the front yard. It seemed like all of the neighbors were camped out on the lawn; there was the old lady who lived next door to Grace and always walked her dog at six thirty in the morning; there was the husband and wife who lived across the street and were always by the lake; there was Adam, the forty-something HOA president who's house we always used to egg on Halloween. Everyone was there.

I went up to the wife who looked shocked. The color was drained from her face and she was wearing dark sunglasses. "Sorry to bother you, but what happened here?" I asked.

"The daughter," She sobbed. "She's dead."

My jaw dropped and my head started spinning. "W-w-h-at?" I stuttered "How?"

"They think it was a suicide. Her mother found her this morning." I started crying and she hugged me. I was so distraught and my mind kept going through a million scenarios about how Grace was still alive and this was just a big misunderstanding. Grace couldn't be dead. She was beautiful, smart, athletic, and loved by everyone. This would never happen to her.

I heard the garage door open, and two paramedics came out to the ambulance with a body bag followed by Grace's parents. Her mother looked on the verge of tears while her father was trying to comfort her. Everyone instantly became silent and watched the paramedics wheel the body onto the truck. The paramedics closed the door and started talking to Grace's parents. That's when her mother collapsed to the ground in uncontrollable sobbing. They tried to get her off the ground, but she wouldn't move. She just sat there and bawled.

And at that moment, as much as I didn't want to believe it, I realized that Grace was dead.


End file.
